


My Peter

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddles, Fluff, Infinity War, Infinity War Aftermath, Insecure Tony, Iron Dad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He hugged the smaller boy close to him, tightening his firm grip around his shoulders. The sounds seemed to subside slightly- the heavy breaths continued, though the whimpers had died down completely, and the screams almost felt like a bad dream.





	1. I love you

"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. I got you."

He held the smaller boy close to him, tightening his firm grip around his shoulders. The sounds seemed to subside slightly- the heavy breaths continued, though the whimpers had died down completely, and the screams almost felt like a bad dream. 

He felt the teenagers heavy breaths tickling his neck, hot and anxiety filled, his body shaking slightly against the older mans. The kids hands grabbed at his own bare back, pressing sweaty palms into his shoulder blades. He cursed himself for not wearing anything other than shorts. He wouldn't blame anyone for thinking this was dodgy.

He cursed himself again as he thought of Peter. He was still half asleep- the poor kid didn't want _this._ He just needed someone, and unfortunately for him, Tony happened the be the first person available. Poor kid. He didn't want this. He didn't need this. Not from him.

Yet he had it anyway. Tony couldn't offer him anything else. Nothing aside from another body to seek comfort in, to curl up with as the night seeped into early day. It felt like hours and hours against the warm sheets he spent listening to Peter's panic attack roll on, when really he knew it had only been two minutes. He felt sick at how intimate it felt, thinking about Peter Parker and how he wouldn't be doing this at all if he was conscious- but there was nothing else he could do. He already felt the boy quieting and relaxing more as he held him, rubbed a strong hand over his clothed (thank god) back and ran his other unconsciously through his brown curls in hope of soothing him. This wasn't right. His own father should be doing this. Someone as significant as his mother. Not him. Not Tony Stark. Tony Stark, cuddling with a teenager. Who'd have fucking thought. 

He grimaced- not because he hated the situation. He hated Peter being in pain. But he also felt... peaceful. He seemed to cherish the feeling of his hair between his fingers and the comfort he found in the younger one's body pressed against his own. He felt something he really didn't want to admit.

He pulled himself away slightly, so he could see his face. He looked down to see Peter's face twitch slightly in the soft blue glow of the arc reactor coming from Tony's chest. His expression, usually so soft and restful in sleep, was interrupted by nightmares. Tony _hated_ it. 

He bit his lip, continuing to hold Peter tighter, until the kid blinked, his bright eyes fluttering open and his breathing slowly evening out. Tony's breath caught in his throat for a moment. He went to move away. But he found he couldn't.

"Hey, Pete," He mumbled, loosening his already soft grip on his hair and holding his back tight instead of rubbing it. The teenager let out a shaky breath.

"Fuck." He blinked again, this time letting his eyes flick up and take in the older man's expression. Though he didn't move himself away, the grip he'd had around Tony's torso loosened and his arms became limp, his head leaned away from his chest where it lay. Even with the blue light, Tony could see the red flush violently into his expression. He immediately felt sick again.

"I'm sorry," Peter blurted, his eyes red and his breath still not quite normal. He shook his head as if trying to get rid of something. "That was... yeah- I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry..?" Tony interrupted, feeling lost as Peter's head moved and the last strands of hair fell through his fingertips. "You were the one having a nightmare."

The kid shrugged.

"Yeah."

The air became thick suddenly with silence as they both avoided each others eyes. Tony really didn't know what to do, what move to take. Maybe put a fucking shirt on? He should probably have taken the move to get away from him and leave the room. 

But he couldn't do that.

Not when he was still shaking like that.

"What was it about? Was it about what happened on Titan..?" 

Peter scrunched up his nose. "Yeah. I don't... wanna talk about it."

"Okay. That's fine."

Tony waited for a response, an explanation, anything. A request to go back to the guest room. He probably regretted ever staying in Tony's room, no matter how shit he felt. He'd slept in Tony's bed all nights except the first week they got back. He didn't blame him for not wanting to be alone. It was worse than he thought. Everything had fallen apart, Tony had to spend nights just waking up to hear shrill screams and watch him sweat and writhe. It was better than anything else that could have happened. It was a miracle he was still alive. But this was the first time something like this had happened. It had always been a tap on the shoulder, a light innocent nudge awake. reach over to rub his back to help the breathing. But it was never like this. Never like this. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't watch him hurt anymore. 

Silence stretched over them somewhat comfortably and Tony relished in even the half hug they had managed to maintain. The tips of his fingers skimmed Peter's arm lightly, hoping to offer any sort of comfort. It wasn't his forte. But he'd sure as hell try.

Peter showed no signs of moving away, which brought comfort to Tony as he left his right arm slung loosely over his hip. He couldn't see his eyes as Peter looked down at his t-shirt, probably in deep thought. He smelt like stupid candy floss shower gel and dirt. Like all kids should. Tony supposed he smelled like sweat and petrol. He decided to not overthink it. 

He just relished in it. The care for this teenager wasn't just care. It was something else. He cared for Peter like he'd never cared about anyone before, except maybe for Pepper. Not in that way though. God no.

No. It was something different. Something... 

He almost shuddered.

But he didn't. Because it was Peter.

He thought he'd gone back to sleep and started dreaming again when the body moved in closer to him, less shaky now, more sure and controlled, and wrapped a long arm around his torso. Tony's breath hitched in the surprise of it, though let it happen, staying still as he felt Peter sink slightly down to his chest to rest his head there. His movements were slow and unsure, but he must have taken Tony's stillness as a sign of acceptance. Tony supposed his skin felt too warm, sweaty; the arc reactor must be too cold in contrast, hard and uncomfortable to lie on, yet there his head rested. He felt his other hand come up slowly to tap on the reactor, resting palm down against the transition where smooth skin turned to harsh metal. He nearly cringed, almost reminded of his own insecurities- but then Peter gave a deep breath that tickled on his chest and made him react immediately.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Peter in response, around his back, the other coming up to the back of his head, almost cradling him in a motherly fashion. He once again curled his fingers gently through his soft hair, emitting a soft hum in response from the teenager. It was almost funny that he was really nearly as tall as him. 

"Tony."

Peter's soft voice rumbled through his body like a storm. Tony's chest welled with... _something_ as his name fell sleepily from his lips.

"Yeah?" He almost breathed into the silence.

"Love you."

He barely caught it-- but he did, and he blinked suddenly as he felt his eyes water slightly. The night was quiet, the air was peaceful. The body that melted into his own was warm and full of what Tony felt he had really been needing for years, and he let himself lean down a fraction and plant a silent kiss into the mop of tousled hair he ran his fingers through.

"I love you too."

He was glad he said it. He knew he had too. If he didn't, it'd be too late.

It was too late last time. Then he was gone.

No way in fucking hell was he letting him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, leave a comment with any feedback :)) I love comments so much just spam me lmao. I was just overcome with the urge to write this little oneshot because there's a serious lack of Tony and Peter cuddles in bed. I really don't ship Starker, I think it's just really not right though I love the fluff element of a father/son relationship and I used to cuddle with my parents when I was younger in their bed when I got nightmares. This was kinda inspired by that. Even though Peter is about 16 here. Tony still has his arc reactor because why not? That's one of the only things in this that are inaccurate to the real plot. Also, there's no exact reason how peter came out of the snap alive in the end, its suppose to just be ambiguous really. I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. I adore you

He blinked his eyes open, instinctively pressing himself further into the comfort by him. He pressed a flat hand against warm skin, exhaling slowly, relief flooding through him. He'd made it through to morning- and he'd had no dream. The nightmares that haunted him every night since it all happened weren't there. A pleasant warmth blossomed in his stomach as he enjoyed the bliss of his surroundings. He felt comforted. And peaceful. And happy. 

Peter's face was pressed up to someone, his cheek appreciating its pillow. His mind didn't stay foggy for too long, as he quickly realised he'd fallen asleep again with Tony- something he was kind of use to doing, since he didn't seem to be able to sleep anywhere else. It was an unspoken thing. They rarely spoke or held long conversations about anything- it was almost awkward- but then, at the same time, it wasn't at all. Tony was always there, and he never made it weird. He always left a space by him in bed, in case Peter had a panic attack in the middle of the night and needed someone familiar. He was always welcoming. 

But then, he inhaled the familiar musty scene and felt his senses nearly erupt. For a moment, his heart leapt, and he pulled his hand away from Tony's chest as if it were on fire. Never this... close. It was only when he realised Tony was awake that he realised he had nothing to worry about. 

He looked up slightly from the crook of Tony's neck that he leant on, to meet Tony's comforting smile and squinty eyes. He looked down, making the creases in his neck stand out with age and the wrinkles by his eyes highlight every smile and laugh. The morning sun falling through the curtains lit up flecks of grey in his dark hair and scruffy stubble, but he still looked at Peter with the fondest smile, making him look more youthful than Peter had ever seen him. 

"Sleep well?" he asked, voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah," Peter kind of half croaked, half whispered, the morning clearly not agreeing with him. 

"I should think so. You've made my arm go dead."

"Ah- I'm sorry," Peter cringed, leaning away from him in efforts to get off Tony's arm that was under his body. Tony just chuckled. 

"I'm just teasing you, it's fine. Also, have I ever told you how much you suit those Hello Kitty pajamas?"

Peter cracked a small embarrassed smile, looking down at the old pajamas Tony had given him. They were the only ones he could find, since Tony had no want to keep old clothes. Luckily, Pepper had quite a few choices, none of them good ones. 

"I hate you," Peter mumbled, yet still edged a little closer, wrapping his arm around Tony protectively. He felt Tony's laugh rumble and radiate through him. 

"No, you don't."

He rested his forehead gently on Tony again, looking down at the centre into the glow of blue and the patterns that seemed to swirl inside the contraption in his chest. He loved the arc reactor. He felt a little bad. He could see this close the skin around it, the scarring and roughness of it. He knew, though Tony never spoke about it, that whatever happened to him in that cave probably wasn't something he wanted to remember. He knew he probably hated the thing.

But he loved it. He'd never seen anything like it before. He thought Tony was the most intelligent person in the world. It showed him how strong he was. He tapped it lightly with a finger, and felt almost overwhelmed when Tony just continued to let him do it. Maybe he did trust him. He bit his lip.

"Tony?"

"Mhm?"

He shrugged sheepishly. 

"Do you... do you get nightmares? About Afghanistan?"

Tony's face remained emotionless for a moment, before his eyes flicked to meet Peter's. After a moment of thought, he smiled. A sad, slight, small smile, but enough to show he was willing to answer, A wave of relief flooded Peter, and he was happy he hadn't made him angry at least.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his grip tightening in what he hoped was comfort on his back. He felt it as Tony let out a deep, shuddering breath.

"Don't be."

He didn't want to test the waters too much. He felt rude doing so. He felt like he was being too invasive. But curiosity got the better of him.

"What... what are they about?"

Peter hardly expected a reply at all. A long span of silence stretched out as the older man seemed to collect his thoughts, before his reply came in a soft, but slightly hollow whisper. 

"Being in the dark. The chest pain. Waterboarding, mostly."

Peter felt him stiffen- but his heart rate seemed to stay the same. His chest welled with sadness. The great Tony Stark he'd grown up admiring so much for being fearless and badass. He cursed himself for being so stupid. he should have been admiring him FOR being afraid, yet being brave and strong all the way through. He had endless appreciation for the man. 

"What's waterboarding?"

He barely heard it come out of his mouth because he was so nervous. 

Again, it felt like a lifetime before the answer finally came. But it did. 

Not from Tony, though. His eyes continued to watch Peter's, getting glassier by the second. Peter was about to apologise with a shaking voice, when Tony spoke. 

"FRIDAY, what's the definition of waterboarding?"

"Wikipedia: Waterboarding is any one of several methods of torture performed by pouring water over the nose or mouth of an immobilized person, causing the individual to experience the sensation of drowning." 

Oh.

He cringed inwardly at the thought. It'd give anyone nightmares. He thought briefly back to hearing about Tony when he was much younger. He'd been kidnapped for weeks- months maybe? He wasn't sure. Did he have to go through that regularly..? Did it still have such a long lasting effect on him?

He must have been thinking for a long time, for Tony tapped him lightly on his head after a while.

"Hey. Don't worry about me."

"How do you know I was?" He retorted, not rudely, but cheekily enough to make Tony crack a smile and roll his eyes. He brought a hand up- to ruffle his hair, making it fall in the kids face.

"You always worry about me."

He wasn't wrong.

"Says you."

Tony shakes his head.

"I have every single reason to be worried about you."

Peter exhaled, holding onto Tony a little tighter. He responded by curling his fingers tighter through his hair and leaning his head down to rest on Peter's. It was comforting. Peter knew what he meant by that, even though he knew he could never say it out loud. He had to watch him fade to dust in his arms. He had every right to be worried.

"But seriously," Tony said quietly, "I don't have many issues with that anymore. I do- I won't lie, but that's just how it is. It gets better."

Peter hoped he could feel him nodding against his chest in understanding.

His touch was so calming. He felt like it must be reaching noon, by the bright light through the curtains, but he couldn't find the will in him to get up. Every fibre of him was weighing him down, the air heavy, even though he knew he was strong enough to lift the bed- with Tony on it. He just wanted to sleep. Not worry about anything. He wanted comfort from someone. Not anyone- he felt so weary of people and who he could trust. No, he wanted Tony. The one person he trusted the most right then. The one person he'd been trusting for a long time. 

"We don't need to get up... do we?" Peter mumbled groggily. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep again- and he knew by the sensation of Tony's fingers winding through his curls at a steady pace that Tony wasn't going to sleep either. 

"No."

"Good."

Tony's breath tickled against Peter's ear.

"So is this okay?"

Peter almost laughed at the anxiety filled doubt that left Tony's mouth.

"If it wasn't okay I wouldn't be here letting you play with my hair and cuddling up to you closer."

"Touché."

And so that's how they stayed for at least another hour. Exchanging quips and chatter every once in a while, but overall just resting their eyes, enjoying each others company and seeking comfort in one another. Peter liked his hair being played with way more than he'd have liked to admit. He relished in the protective feeling he got from Tony holding him so close. He didn't care that he was acting about 6 years old when he was 17. He loved the simplicity of it. He forgot about it all.

"I love you, dad."

Silence. 

He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, but he just let it happen, let the word settle into the soft atmosphere around them. Tony's hands stop moving for half a precious second. Then he chuckled.

"Yeah?" He laughed incredulously. When Peter felt brave enough too meet his eye, he looked up to see Tony's face lit up in amusement, adoration, _something-_ and his eyes almost scrunched shut, as if he just couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever. I didn't- I just- I didn't mean it to be... ah, don't rub it in," Peter mumbled, pulling up the sheets tight around his chin. 

"No, no. I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't know. I'm not cut out to be a dad. I can write you an encyclopaedia on why I'd be the shittest father. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me. Hell, you're the most amazing kid I know. I've just never... seen myself like that..."

"Open your eyes, then," He said, softer.

Tony did, and he just seemed to melt. Silence stretched on as he just looked at the kid in front of him, and watching his was like watching a puzzle clicking together.

It was true. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. Tony Stark meant everything to him. He was the only one he felt truly knew him- both sides of him- he was always there, they had the same interests, they seemed to bring the best out in each other constantly. He knew Tony truly cared for him and he'd never let him down. Tony always thought he let Peter down, but that was complete bullshit. And then Titan... and they'd got through it. Tony had always tried to be very blasé and casual, formal- but after it happened, that's when Peter knew that he'd been right all along, Tony did cared. He hadn't left his side. And then they were clinging to each other as if each others lives depended on it. 

If there was anyone he could call a father, it was Tony.

It seemed to have got to Tony a bit. After the initial shock of it, he stopped laughing nervously, and he just stared at Peter as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. Pete saw beads of tears start to appear in his eyes.

Tony Stark, cry? He must be something special.

He was met, finally, with a bone breaking hug. The older mans head fell into the crook of Peter's shoulder, his short hair tickling his neck. They were so close their legs overlapped, the rising of Tony's chest could be felt against his own. He couldn't really believe he'd said that. And he couldn't believe how genuinely overcome Tony was.

"I love you too."

 

It was his turn to feel tears in his eyes. He hugged back tightly.

 

"Don't let me go," Peter whispered.

 

"Fuck no. Never again. Peter Parker, I adore you."

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, I got so many lovely reactions from the first chapter I had to post a second. Idk if anyone wants a third.? Maybe I can make 'My Peter' a collection of related but one shot style stories of fluff and overcoming stuff and cuddles- idk I love writing these two when I'm in a sad mood, fluffy iron dad and spider son cheers me up no end. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, and the scenario that youd like to see? I might write it in the future. Thanks so much for reading <3


	3. Everything

As Peter continued to stay with Tony, everyday felt like less of a burden and everything began to just fall into place. 

He didn't speak much if he could help it. But then again, neither did Peter. Tony felt like the scum of the Earth half of the time, but he had actually started getting up, eating at lunch, looking after himself. Morning cuddles became regular and Peter never used his room. Conversation was usually less frequent, though it didn't seem to matter. They slept the morning through, waking around noon or after. They'd get up, Tony would make Peter shower and brush his teeth- usually, more often than not, resulting in him doing the same. Tony would make Peter something to eat, Pepper or Rhodey would check up on them. Talk to Tony about the government stuff. Tony would find Peter later reading, or watching TV, or been out for a walk. They'd give each other space. They'd go to sleep, never without each other. 

And repeat.

He relished in the somehow perfect, comforting silence of the small apartment lounge, his legs pulled up beside him and a pillow tucked under his arm. His weary eyes scanned the screen of his phone, trying to read articles he clicked on, but not taking in much. He wore the same pair of pyjama pants he'd worn the last three days, a Black Sabbath t-shirt that once fit him hung loosely over his front. His beard was a bit misshapen. Probably long overdue a shave. 

Being alone would usually fuel some sort of existential crisis Tony was always prone to getting, though what helped was what he could see out of the corner of his eye. Peter sat on the opposite couch, legs tucked up like Tony's, dressed in some denim shorts and one of Tony's old, grey band t-shirts, though the logo was far too faded to read. His hand rested under his chin, his mouth hanging ever so slightly open, his eyes following the pages of the book he held close. The sight made Tony a million times more at ease. Peter's hair was fresh, fluffy looking, after being washed that morning. waves tickled his ears, and Tony decided he was probably due a haircut. His bright blue eyes were transfixed on the novel in front of him- 'The Green Mile', Tony thought it was, from the corner of the cover that was visible. He was in his own little world. The only noise he could hear was Peter's soft inhales and exhales, slow and controlled, that just filled the air with warmth. 

Tony smirked to himself as Peter readjusted, moving his arm and revealing the cover of the book more.

"I see you've helped yourself to my bookshelf."

His voice was slightly croaky and gravelly, about seven octaves lower than usual- probably since it was the first thing he'd really said all day. Peter glanced up from his book with a raised brow.

"You never read. And you told me I could," he pointed out.

"Hey, I do read. Well, I did. I guarantee you've I've read every book on that shelf at least once."

"So you know this.?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do. Everyone's at least seen The Green Mile. John Coffey, right? And the mouse."

He found a small delight in watching Peter smile and nod fondly. It was new, to find a familiar shine in eyes that had been too bloodshot and tired looking for too long. 

"Yeah. I'm nearly at the end. 'S not fair Tones, they are gonna kill him. Even though he didn't do it at all. He was only ever trying to help."

He sounded tired and slightly out of it, as if he really was half in a separate world. He had only just started calling him Tony- let alone sleepily muttering 'Tones'. But he supposed he'd take it. Tony nodded solemnly, trying to reflect on the story as much as he could. It had been a while. 

"Well. Life's not all buttercups and daisies."

Peter sniggered. 

"You're telling me."

Peter finished the last few pages of his book in the next five minutes, sitting with glassy eyes and a head full of thought after closing the book on his knee. Tony had given up trying to focus on his twitter feed- instead, he slumped in his seat and found a dull spot on the wall to stare at. Maybe he could go back to sleep. Maybe he could just stay still for long enough that he just stops feeling things. Or maybe he should get up and do something productive. He seriously considered it, for a moment- but he couldn't bring himself to lift a muscle. 

He let his eyes follow back to Peter, who was doing the same thing, just sitting, his head lolling back on the chair and his eyes shut like he might fall asleep. Maybe they could just nap for a while. There wasn't any harm in it. 

Tony adjusted himself so he too could rest his head on the cushions behind him, and let his eyes slide shut. He was just so fucking tired. All the time. It never seemed to get better, as much as he used to want it to.

He had kind of nearly given up. Not really. Nearly. 

He tried to think of happy things to lull himself to sleep. Immediately his head was filled with Peter, Peter laughing, Peter before the war, Peter with his Aunt. It didn't help. He just felt regret seep through him, realising how much he wanted Peter to become his old self again. More immaturity, more stupid jokes and sheepish smiles. They grow up way to fucking fast. Tony was sure in his heart that if Peter didn't have the burden of being involved in it all, he'd be absolutely fine. And then he fucked it up. It was him who pulled him into it all. It was his fault.

He shuddered a sigh. 

Sleep didn't seem like it was coming. 

It was disturbed anyway. He heard from his side Peter shuffling around for a few minutes. Being too tired to open his eyes again, he just stayed still until he heard Peter whisper to FRIDAY under his breath. 

"FRIDAY, connect my phone to the speakers."

Somehow, Tony summoned the strength to peel open an eye and squint at Peter quizzically.

Peter looked down at his phone before pressing the screen once- then, the silence was broken by a distorted lead guitar riff that made the air tremble. The kid was lucky that Tony's headaches hadn't been playing up- the volume was high enough to feel the bass rumbling through the floor as it kicked in. 

Tony couldn't help but smile weakly. 

It was a song he'd played about a million times around Peter, along with other songs from his playlist- Paranoid by Black Sabbath. He hadn't heard it in what felt like years. It was one of their most popular songs, and Peter was obviously lacking in the rock department- but he appreciated the gesture, the familiar tune making his head feel light. What that gesture was, he didn't really know.

"What're you doin, Pete?" he mumbled, looking at the kid who was watching him expectantly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"You like Black Sabbath," he said lamely, as if that was a full explanation. "You used to play it all the time. "

He kind of hated himself as he heard Peter talk in past tense. That band meant the world to him, and he hadn't played a single song since before space, that day in general. He guessed he kind of fucked himself over. 

He let the all too familiar riff wash over him, and stayed in the same position as he eyed Peter, who's foot began to tap lightly on the floor.

As Ozzy Osbourne's vocals came in, his voice filled the room, and Tony followed Peter's lips as the kid sung it. 

"Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind-"

He hardly opened his mouth, it was nearly a whisper- but he could hear some of his word perfect, and in tune attempt. He almost hated how much he felt his chest swell.

"People think I'm insane, because I am frowning all the time-"

"Sing up."

Peter's eyes snapped up to Tony's.

"Why?"

"I didn't know you knew all the words," Tony confessed. It made him beam with pride on the inside thinking that Peter listened to enough of his music to know most of it. "And if you're going to sing, I wanna hear it."

Peter flushed about seven shades of red, obviously not anticipating an audience. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and nodded his head along as the gap in the lyrics went on, and picked up on the second part of the verse, eyes fixed on the floor. 

"All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy-"

It was getting progressively harder for Tony to not join in.

"Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify-"

Peter's voice was a louder, but not much. It was a bit croaky, and he definitely wasn't the next Ozzy- but he sung well, the song a bit too high for him anyway, and every bit he sung made Tony feel more and more happy. 

"You can you help me," Peter sung, looking up at Tony again and smirking in embarrassment as his voice cracked, "Occupy my braiaiain!" He screwed around a little, mimicking Ozzy's voice with a cheeky grin and Tony couldn't help the chuckle that raised in his chest and made his eyes go all squinty. The kid was going to kill him. 

He raised from his seat, tapping his palm on the side of his leg to the drums. He walked to Tony, offering two outstretched hands.

"Ooohhoh yeaah."

Tony couldn't hold back anything. He smiled again, watching his ridiculous kid wiggle his shoulders as he reached out to take Tony's wrist in his grasp lightly. He tugged it.

"Get up?" he asked carefully, as if he were worried Tony might not be able to handle it. Tony sighed with another sad smile, letting his arm go loose so Peter could continue to tug. 

"I'm not dancing, Peter."

"You used to."

Yeah. He did. 

He opened his mouth to protest- but suddenly, watching him bop to the beat and pull his wrist, he was suddenly felt like he could lift himself up again and give himself the energy to move an arm. Jesus Christ.

Anything could have given him motivation- it HAD to be Peter dancing to Black Sabbath. Of course it was.

The riff continued until the second verse started, and Tony began to tap Peter's wrist that held him. 

"I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find," he sung quietly- but it was worth it, as Peter's face lit up, held an even tighter grasp on him, and sung back the next line louder.

"I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind,"

He really did know it all.

And that made him stand up. He let Peter guide him off the couch so he was next to him, though maintaining a loose grip on his wrist. Peter at this point had started bouncing lightly on his feet to the beat- and now he was standing on the floor, Tony could help but bounce slightly too as the bass vibrated through the room. The guitar solo started, the shrill guitar melody was like heaven to his ears, and Peter, held onto Tony's wrist, had it somewhere in him to start head banging, his brown hair flopping around like it had a mind of it's own. Tony hadn't smiled that much in a long time. 

"You're ridiculous," he laughed, and was even more thrilled and thoroughly entertained when Peter told FRIDAY to higher the volume 20% and began to sing the guitar solo with his voice. But he didn't care. He didn't care about how ridiculous Peter was. He felt lighter than he had in days.

Who else was there to see him make a fool of himself? No one at all. Then what the hell was holding him back?

He responded by switching his bouncing to jumping, and Peter laughed as he did, doing the same. They bounced at the same time, still holding onto each other and starting to throw themselves around like idiots. Tony joined in on shrilly screeching the lead guitar, making Peter laugh even more.

"Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry," they sung together. All Tony could feel was the bass thrumming in his ribcage, and Peter's hand on his wrist.

"Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is sO UNREAL!" They sung, ending in them both matching the volume of the music, drowning out Ozzy's vocals and making Tony's throat feel hoarse from shouting. Tony let his arm slide away from Peter's grasp, jumping in a circle lamely and playing an obnoxious air guitar, strumming violently. Peter didn't stop smiling.

So neither did Tony.

His heart was beating in his throat, there was sweat down his back- but he didn't care, he loved it, he loved how free he felt so suddenly compared to the rest on the week, he loved the song, he loved music, he loved Peter. He loved Peter so much.

"AND SO AS YOU HEAR THESE WORDS TELLING YOU NOW OF MY STATE," They shouted, jumping together again as if they were in a fucking mosh pit. Tony's ears were ringing. Peter's eyes were glassy again. He looked happy. Tony hoped to god it was happiness.

"I TELL YOU TO ENJOY LIFE-" Tony continued, just to be cut through by Peter's frantic voice-

"ADOPT ME."

"I WISH- I-" The last lyric rolled of Tony's tongue into the air and disappeared before he could finish it.

He stopped jumping.

The last bars of music riffed on, but the pounding in Tony's feet had suddenly rushed straight to his head. The music, as loud as it was before, seemed to fall around him. 

Peter stopped bouncing to, shortly after he realised Tony was staring at him like a complete madman. He was flustered, hair plastered to his forehead and his breaths laboured. His face fell, as he seemed to have started to process what he had just said out loud. And Tony hated it. His eyebrow turned in and his smile sank so deep that Tony was pretty sure he heard his heart break.

"What?" he shouted at him, piercing the music that still raged on around them.

"I-" Peter began to stammer, cheeks pink and eyes skimming everywhere apparent from Tony's face in panic.

"FRIDAY- mute. Mute music."

The end of the song was cut short, and suddenly the world seemed to stop. Silence was suddenly the most uncomfortable thing Tony had ever been in, it feel around them like a bad omen and kind of made Tony feel queasy. He looked hard into Peter's eyes that wouldn't meet his own, for once in his life, completely speechless.

Jesus.

Peter looked like he might have a panic attack. His mouth was stuttering and opening and closing like a fucking fish.

"You look like a fish, stop. What did you say?"

This only seemed to make Peter look more panicked, and Tony regretted it immediately as Peter's breaths started to quicken again and his eyes widened.

"No- fuck, shit-" he mumbled, suddenly grabbing onto Peter's shoulders with a firm grip, forcing the kid to look at him directly. "What did you say? You told me to adopt you?"

He was breathless from jumping, but also from the shock of hearing Peter _ask to be his son._ Literally- because that was _what this was_. 

Jesus. Jesus jesus jesus oh god oh-

"No. Yes. Not- no, I-"

"You want me to be your dad?"

Oh god, he's fucked this up.

Peter looks at him like he's a monster, eyes the size of the moon and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Words seem to try to come out of his mouth, but fail to- all Tony gets is a stumbled, "I- I d- I-I-"

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm sorry," Tony apologised quickly, rubbing his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "I was just caught off guard. It's fine. It's okay-"

"I'm sorry," Peter blurted, exhaling heavily and trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, I know you never wanted this, to be responsible for anyone- it's not fair, that's the stupidest thing I've ever fucking said Tony, I'm sorry-"

"I want you to be my son."

The words shuddered through Tony before he had the chance to think about them. 

Fuck. Fuck

But 

It was true

So 

why was he so afraid?

Peter looked at him with his mouth slightly open, his chest seemed to stop moving all together and Tony worried for a moment that he'd just killed him.

"You want to be my dad?" 

No turning back.

Living his truth.

Yes. Yes, yes. Yes a million times over. This kid saved his life. This kid was incredible, funny, smart, kind, passionate, adorable in every way, and Tony couldn't even begin to imagine a life without meeting him 3 years ago. He was the light of his life. When everything fucked up in every way imaginable, Peter was always there. Every single time. 

He wanted to keep him safe and make him laugh and care for him in any way he possibly could. His only regret was that he couldn't have done it sooner.

He tried to ignore the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yes, Peter," he almost shouted, before realising how ridiculous it all was. He cracked a nervous smile, looking down before saying it again.

"Yes. Yes. If you want me to be. If you really want me to be."

Peter's face went from absolute zero to a million in under a second. His breathing picked back up again, his cheeks were flooded even more with colour, his face split into the biggest, most handsome grin Tony had ever seen in his life. 

"Oh my god," Peter mumbled, lifting his arms to grip onto Tony's. "Fuck yes."

"Language-" But it didn't matter. His words were crushed by the teenager falling into his arms, strong arms clutching his shoulders so tight he thought he might break.

"Little looser on the grip, Spiderman," Tony laughed, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. He wrapped his arms around Peter in response, as tight as he could, his heart welling with pride. Everything flooded into him all at once- and suddenly he felt so overwhelmed it took everything to hold back tears. He was feeling so fucking happy- and god, did it feel amazing.

He rubbed Peter's back as he felt him buckle a little and sink further into his arms with a small sobbing sound. A tear slid down Tony's cheek. Peter just had to get emotional.

"Tony, you're the most incredible person in the world and I love you," Peter said loudly into his chest where his head was buried. 

If he wasn't melted before, he was fucking liquid now.

"I love you too. With everything I have," his voice cracked.

 

Because it was true.

 

Maybe this meant everything was going to be okay

 

 

He knew it would be okay if Peter stuck around. And he knew for definite that he was not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the little resolution to this short story! I fucking love these two. I hope it's as fluffy and sweet as the other chapters, leave your thoughts down below, your comments make me so so incredibly happy <3 see you soon my friends


End file.
